


Questioning Stamina

by 8tochido8



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tochido8/pseuds/8tochido8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Eggsy about the time he was captured and they tried to get information out of him...by torturing him, touching him and not letting him come. Eggsy is slightly shocked. To help him, Harry demonstrates on him just how he was handled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy's jaw dropped open. Was he kidding? 'I'm not lying, Eggsy' smirked Harry, holding his gaze steadily as he continued to spoon the rice, the perfect gentlemen he was. Eggsy, on the other hand, no longer paid attention to the rice in front of him. Harry did not just say that. Harry raised an eyebrow, clearly trying to hold in his laughter. ' They...they did that to you?' stuttered Eggsy, mind still washed with disbelief. 'They...manhandled you, violated you, _touched_ you, just...to get the information?' 'Those bastards tried to get intel through a unique form of torture, yes' corrected Harry. 'What...? Why...? Oh my gawd...' Eggsy couldn't wrap his mind around this; the fact that Harry, _his_ Harry was captured, tied up, and those bloody _idiots_ tortured him by touching him, groping him... a small shiver ran down Eggsy's spine. 'So...did they...force you to...um...' Eggsy tried to voice his opinion. 'Make me come multiple times until I would break down and tell them everything?' Harry chuckled, then leaned over the table in an dramatic manner. 'Quite the opposite, actually. They wouldn't let me come.'

'Oh!....' Eggsy stared, wide eyed. 'So did you...manage?' 'You're asking if I restrained my need to come and didn't give them information?' Something darkened in the eyes of Harry, and Eggsy let out a short gasp. It was the look Harry gave when his...animalistic character revealed itself. 'Are you questioning my stamina?' Harry said in a low voice, close to a growl. Eggsy gulped. This wasn't good. One should never question Harry Hart's stamina, especially when it came to sexual activities. The fact that Eggsy was always in the lead with orgasms in the ratio of 4 to 1 was solid proof. In fact, his arse he rested on the dinner chair right now was still slightly sore. 'I was just wondering...uh...' Eggsy tried 'I mean, did they make it hard?' ' Yes, they made my dick very hard, Eggsy.' Harry replied smoothly, dark eyes piercing Eggsy's. Eggsy groaned inwardly, a wave of heat rising to his cheeks. ' I meant, did they...make it difficult to gain control?' he tried again.

Something shifted in Harry's eyes, a gleam. 'Well,' he stood up, pushing the chair back, and strided over to Eggsy's seat opposite. ' to answer your question, yes they made it...difficult.' He leaned into Eggsy and lowered his voice. 'Very, very difficult.' One of his hands braced Eggsy's chair whilst the other skimmed slowly over his torso, where Eggsy sat still as a statue. 'What, what are you doing?' Eggsy said, voice coming out as a whisper. Harry leaned further into him and whispered next to his ear, breath brushing by. 'Would you like a demonstration of how hard it was?' Eggsy gripped his arms, hardly forming words as Harry's hand brushed lightly over between his jean cladded legs. 'Yes, yes _please_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy whined, a high pitched sound escaping his mouth as Harry calmly undid his flies and pulled down both jeans and boxers, revealing his half-hard cock. 'Technically I was passed out when they stripped me naked.' Harry informed Eggsy, unhurriedly pushing down the clothing. 'Was...was that how you woke up?' said Eggsy breathily. 'Mhm,' said Harry 'I was lying naked on a wooden platform...almost like a tilt table.' He leaned forward and kissed Eggsy on the mouth, tongue delving in and dominating, licking every inch of space. 'And,' he whispered in between each passionate dive, making Eggsy dizzy with pleasure 'there was a man, holding my legs apart, grasping my cock, like _this_.' Still gently nibbling at Eggsy's lips, Harry's hand reached down and wrapped around Eggsy's now fully erect cock, blood rushing in anticipation of Harry's touch. Eggsy moaned, the warmth encasing his sensitive cock feeling unbelievably good and causing a drip of precome to leak from his throbbing head and dribble onto Harry's firm hand. 'His touch was firm yet soft,' continued Harry, subtly squeezing and releasing 'and it wasn't long before my cock was rock hard...just like yours.' As if to prove his point, he looked down at the cock in his hand, where it was grasped in his control, thick and begging for _more_. 'Harry...' Eggsy, still sat in the chair, tried to rock his hips into his hand, trying to get more of his touch. It was unbearable, the way Harry held him, giving him just enough to feel waves of pleasure, but not quite giving everything. 'I knew what he wanted,' Harry ignored Eggsy, though Eggsy felt him squeeze just a little harder, and his thumb rubbed gently at the sensitive underside near the head. 'And I have to hand it to that guy...he knew what he was doing.' Eggsy's hands gripped harder at Harry's shoulders when he began stroking tenderly up and down the shaft, fingers wrapped around but barely putting any pressure. 'Harry... _please_...' Eggsy faltered. 'Come on, darling,' admonished Harry 'I'v barely begun my story. Although it felt good, I wasn't about to beg him.' He moved his hand down to Eggsy's balls, gently rolling them in his palm. 'Nghhh...' mumbled Eggsy, no longer able to form words. Harry returned to his shaft, taking it in his hand, more firmly this time, and began to move up and down. 'Then he began to touch me, properly...' Harry said, looking into the dilated pupils of Eggsy. His hand moved faster. Waves of pleasure rolled over Eggsy and his vision blurred. With each stroke, Harry squeezed tightly, creating pleasurable friction despite the precome leaking out of Eggsy. Within a couple strokes, Eggsy felt all the blood in his body rush, and his balls tightened. 'Harry, Harry, faster' he repeated, voice faltering as Harry continued to stroke him with a hot touch. He felt his orgasm coming, nearing it closer until his muscles tightened in anticipation....then there was nothing.

Eggsy's eyes opened instantly, looking into the depths of Harry's. He then looked down, where Harry's hand had left his poor cock, now throbbing red more than ever and bobbing, slick with precome. 'Wha...?' he started in disbelief. 'He stopped right there.' Harry continued with his storytelling, as if he hadn't just denied Eggsy his orgasm. 'Backed off right when I was about to come, then came real close and whispered,' Harry brought his mouth next to Eggsy's '' _You get to come if you tell us what we want to know_.'' Eggsy nearly cried in frustration, instead decided to tend to his needy cock and reached for himself. 'No.' said Harry sternly, holding down Eggsy's wrists. 'Touching myself wasn't an option. I was tied down, remember?' 'Just touch me, Harry, touch me...' Eggsy was too desperate to try and argue with Harry. 'That's where I was getting to,' Harry's hand wrapped around his now rock hard cock, dripping obscenely with precome, and Eggsy shivered, all too sensitive from having backed away from the edge. Harry resumed the strokes, starting off slow and gradually increasing his pace. 'He began stroking me again, this time more firmly.' Harry's other hand reached down and cupped Eggsy's balls, squeezing gently occasionally and causing Eggsy to cry out loud. Harry continued talking, telling him how he felt being stroked by this man, how it felt so good but he couldn't come...his words soon blurred into a stream of smoky speech as Eggsy was once again lost in his touch. He was brought yet again closer to the edge, vision turning white as his cock was cleverly touched by Harry....Harry stopped. Eggsy cried out, nearly punched him had he not felt so dizzy with denied pleasure. His cock was left alone, throbbing without Harry's touch. 'No, Harry, no....' Eggsy mumbled, tears threatening to spill. Harry gently cupped his jaw with one hand.

'Oh Eggsy...' he murmured, love and playfulness lingering in his eyes. 'Harry, please...please just...let me come...' Eggsy flushed. 'But Eggsy, I'm only halfway through my story.' mused Harry, one finger running along the underside of Eggsy's trembling cock. Eggsy whined, cock jumping. 'Screw the story, Harry. Just let me come, _please_.' 'You sure you don't want to hear how I held it together through his touches, how he brought me close to orgasm, _6 times_?' whispered Harry. He fingered the very tip of Eggsy's cock, rubbing over its head and spreading the leaking liquid. 'Harry, next time, whatever... _just let me come...'_ Eggsy gathered his voice and said with as much determination as possible. 'Alright, alright...' Harry gave in with a smirk, once again holding his cock. Eggsy groaned. _Finally._ Harry's hand moved faster as he caught Eggsy's mouth with his own, each lavishing stroke of his tongue matching his hand. Eggsy practically melted, cock all too sensitive in Harry's touch, the pleasure overwhelming him, Harry's hot tongue taking control...his pleasure built up like a wall, overtaking his entire body until he reached the edge, and under Harry's frantic touches he was pushed over it...Eggsy cried out as he came, streaks of come exploding out and onto Harry's hand. 'Harry...' he gasped, seeing nothing but feeling the waves of pleasure. Harry continued kissing him, hand gentling as he brought Eggsy down from his climax. Eggsy sat panting, body slick with sweat, cock still pulsing.

'Feel good?' Harry murmured against his temple. 'Yes...' Eggsy whispered back, still trying to regain his senses. 'Thank you, Harry.' Harry smiled.

'Eggsy?' 'Yeah?' 'Let's hope you're never captured and no captors ever try to get information by denying your orgasm. You would break down in no time.' teased Harry. Eggsy muttered something under his breath. 'What was that?' asked Harry. 'I said,' repeated Eggsy, 'I would only break down if the captor was you.' Harry laughed and gathered Eggsy close to himself. 'My silly boy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I never, ever would've expected anyone to read this, let alone leave kudos!!  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading, or at least gained some inspiration maybe for another story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't write to the actual smut....this is my very first fanfic ever!  
> If there are actual people reading this or even showing appreciation that would really make my week and I will definitely do another chapter, continuing straight from the ending of this one!!


End file.
